Video
by Akirafanatic
Summary: I don't know where this idea came from. Slight incest. If it's not your thing (it's not mine either) then please, skip this story. I don't even know why I'm posting it.
1. Chapter 1

**I was dead tired when I wrote this. I have no idea where it came from. Also, I'm not a fan of incest. This just so happens to work for this story. No, it's not complete incest, and NO, these brother's won't have sex. That thought makes me shudder. This will also be, for those who didn't look at the characters, a RyousukeXKuramochi and a HaruichiXFuruya with some other pairings thrown in. Read at your own risk. You have been warned.**

* * *

Haruichi moaned a little and slowly blinked open his eyes. "Are you awake?" Ryousuke asked softly, brushing some hair behind his brothers' ear.

"Onii-chan?" The younger teen asked sleepily. He went to rub his eyes, but found he couldn't move his arms. Jerking his arms a little, his eyes widened slightly in fear when he found they were bound tightly above his head.

His breathing quickened a little and he turned fearful eyes to his brother, who was hovering next to him. "Haruichi," Ryousuke whispered, cupping his brothers' cheek and running a thumb over his eye when tears started to form.

"O-Onii-chan."

"Do you trust me?"

"W-What?"

"Do you trust me?" Haruichi's heart was beating wildly as he watched his brother who still hadn't moved. He searched his face, trying to find out what was happening, but the older Kominato didn't give anything away. Haruichi bit his lip, a tear sliding down his cheek. Nodding slightly, he let out a shuddering breath and watched as Ryousuke sat in front of him.

Wrapping his arms around his younger brother, Ryousuke buried his face in the groove between the younger teens' neck and shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the sent that was his little brother. Strawberry shampoo and vanilla body wash mingled with the hint of grass and dirt that was pounded into each baseball player during practice and games.

"O-Onii-chan," Haruichi sniffled, "W-What's going on?"

Pulling back, the older teen ran one hand through the scared boys' hair, coming to rest on the back of his head. "It's alright," He said, smiling a little, "You're going to be just fine."

More tears slipped down Haruichi's cheeks. "I-I'm s-scared." Leaning forward, Ryousuke kissed his brothers' forehead. Using the sleeve of his shirt, he wiped away the tears before running his fingers down his brothers' cheek.

"You're so pretty Haru-chan," He whispered, his hand traveling down Haruichi's neck before tugging lightly at the top of the white buttoned up shirt the teen was wearing that was a few sizes too big. Haruichi's face flushed a rosy red as his brother fiddled with the top button. His breath hitched when Ryousuke's free hand traveled behind his back and pulled him close.

"W-Wh-What are-"He was cut off when his brother leaned forward and kissed him. It was soft and sweet, lasting only a few seconds before he pulled back slightly, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

"I tried to resist," Ryousuke said softly, undoing the top button. "I tried to go far away so I wouldn't be tempted. You're too pretty for your own good Haru-chan. I never expected you to follow me." He undid the second button. "You don't know what you do to me." He undid the third button. "It's not fair Haru-chan." He undid the fourth button.

"O-O-Oni-Onii-chan!" The younger teen squeaked, flushed a darker red. Ryousuke kissed him again as he continued undoing the buttons. Nibbling at his brothers' bottom lip, he undid half the buttons and slipped his hand in, lightly running a hand down Haruichi's chest and stomach.

The younger teen gasped lightly, and Ryousuke used that chance to slip his tongue in. Pulling Haruichi toward him more, he moved his hand from his brothers' stomach to the back of his head, tangling his fingers in the soft hair. Haruichi moaned and gasped for breath when his brother finally pulled away.

Panting, Ryousuke took in the sight of his brothers' flushed face and slightly swollen lips before reaching up and untying the younger teen, letting him sprawl back on the bed. Retying him to the headboard, he straddled Haruichi's waist and put his hands on either side of the teens' head.

Cupping his cheek, he tilted Haruichi's head up and kissed him again, before moving down and kissing his chin and then neck. Slipping one hand onto his brothers' chest, the other went and grasped the younger teens' waist.

Haruichi moaned again when his brother lightly bit his neck and shivered at the fingers that were ghosting down his side. Ryousuke's chuckled lightly and leaned up next to his brother. "Having fun?" He whispered; tongue flicking out and catching Haruichi's ear.

The younger teen flushed a darker red and his breath caught when his brothers' hand wandered down to his hip. Leaning down, Ryousuke was millimeters away from kissing his brother again when the door opened.

Turning the two found Jun standing in the doorway, his jaw hanging open. They stared at each other for a few moments before the center fielder raised a shaking finger and stammered, "W-W-W-Wh-Wh-What the FUCK?!" His face was a mix between pale, green and red and he looked torn between passing out and running away.

"You really should learn to knock," Ryousuke said, smiling at the teen. Jun's mouth opened and closed a few times before his legs buckled and his eyes rolled back. The Kominato brothers' winched slightly when his head smacked the doorframe as he crumpled to the ground.

* * *

**I am not a smut writer. I am not a big romance writer. This is my first attempt at something like this. You'll find out what's happening in the next chapter, whenever I get around to posting that. For now, do what you will with this. And since I'm paranoid, yes, it is rated M. No, that will not change. This is just going to be a short little story, only a few chapters long. If you don't like it, don't keep reading it. Trust me, I don't care. ~Akirafanatic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the last bit. Still no idea why I decided to write this.**

* * *

"What the hell was with that scream?!" Kuramochi demanded as he and the rest of the regulars came running. The second year stopped when he got to the door, nearly tripping on the unconscious center fielder.

Looking up, he froze at the scene before him, his jaw dropping and his face going pale. "R-Ryou-san," He said weakly, a greenish tint coming to his cheeks.

The rest of the regulars peered in and gaped at the brothers. For a while, everyone simply stared at each other before Eijuns' face became red in anger and he ran forward, nearly ripping the older teen of his friend.

"What are you doing to Harucchi?!" He demanded, shoving the third year to the side and untying Haruichi. Flushing at the state of dress of his friend, who was only wearing the too large button up that was halfway undone, he grabbed the blanket and proceeded to cocoon the first year.

Miyuki and Furuya both moved forward at the same time. Furuya slid onto the bed, crushing the small first year into his chest, resting his chin on Haruichi's head and glaring at the older Kominato who was standing up and straightening his outfit, which was the same as his brothers'.

Miyuki planted himself between his boyfriend and the pink haired third year, grabbing his wrists before he could attack. "Eijun," He said, giving the pitcher a stern look, "Stop."

"But he-"

"It won't do anything even if you punch him," Miyuki cut him off. "It'll just get you in trouble with the coach." The two stared at each other for a few moments before Eijun huffed and turned back to see if his friend was doing alright.

Seeing the pitcher wasn't going to try and attack the third year again, Miyuki turned toward said third year, folding his arms. "Ryou-san," He started, "He's your _brother_. Your _**younger **__brother_. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was _thinking_," Ryousuke started, stopping the camera that was pointed toward the bed and moving it to a safer location, "That we were helping my mothers' friend."

Everyone in the room stared, dumbfounded, at the answer. "How the fuck does you fucking your brother help someone?" Kuramochi demanded, taking a blanket from another bed and draping across the shorter males shoulders with a flush. Ryousuke grinned up at his boyfriend.

"Because," Haruichi said, finally wiggling out of the two pitchers' grasps and turning to the others, "She's trying to write something involving 'forbidden love' or something and needed inspiration."

"Our mother called and asked if we could record something to help get her creativity going," Ryousuke continued, "The exact words her friend used were 'the more sexual, the better.'"

"Your mother asked you to fuck your brother?" Kuramochi asked, "That's just messed up."

The older Kominato chuckled. "It's not like we even really did anything though. And hopefully she'll be able to work with what we got, seeing as how we were almost done anyway."

"Ryou-san," Kuramochi said tiredly, wrapping his arms around the shorter teen and dropping his head on top of the pink hair, "Please, just tell us next time." Pausing, he made a face. "No, scratch that, just never, _ever_ touch your brother like that again."

"Jealous?" Ryousuke breathed, leaning up next to the short stops ear. He chuckled at the blush the other received and kissed the red cheek. "Don't worry, I'll always save the best for you."

Miyuki rolled his eyes and put Eijun in a headlock, leading him out of the room along with the others. "Come on. Practice is still going on, and coach is probably pissed that we're all missing it."

Haruichi turned and gave the fuming pitcher a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry," He whispered, "I should have told you."

"No more," Furuya said, pulling the smaller teen closer and pressing their foreheads together.

Haruichi smiled and nodded. "No more," He agreed, tucking his head under Furuya's chin. "No more."

* * *

**There you go. Story is done.**


End file.
